The Dimensional Guardian
by Dark Cid
Summary: A boy is sucked into The lands of Eagleland RR
1. Prologue

The Dimensional Guardian By Dark Cid  
  
Prologue "Sir, are you sure he's the right one? His problems-"What did I tell you when you came with me?" "Even the Great One had problems, Sir". "Exactly right. This is a very risky mission. If the person he was meant to protect saw a superhero with no flaws, what do you think would happen? They'd get suspicious". "But Sir- "No buts. We go as planned. When will the portal be ready?" "20 minutes, Sir" "Good, let's get ready". 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Ch. 1: The first meeting.  
"My name is Goku, defender of the universe" "WILL YOU TURN DOWN THAT GAME! I CAN HARDLY HEAR MY TALK SHOW!" "Fine mom" Gabriel Cook turned off his T.V. then went to his computer to check his e-mail. Porn, Porn, Penis enhancement, Glurge, Dimensional travel. Gabriel Paused then clicked on the mail. "Hello, by clicking on this mail, you have chosen to be a dimension traveler, welcome. Then the screen blacked out. "Damn, the computer froze" Thought Gabriel, "it was probably a vi"-. Then a huge portal opened and sucked him in.  
  
"Rus" was the first thing Gabriel said as he was deposited into a room with an elder man. "Hello Alex, and welcome to the dimensional gateways". Gabriel was in a huge room, surrounded by a huge dome of this neon blue stuff that went past Gabriel like a rapid river. He marveled at the stuff until the elder man's booming cough brought him back to, well wherever he was. "It's dimensionite, a rare substance that is the key to traveling throughout parallel universes and the stuff that powers these gateways" as he pointed behind him with his cane.  
  
Gabriel made a huge gasp.  
  
Behind him were millions of circular frames, all of them blue inside. The old man chuckled at the look on Gabriel's face. Gabriel finally spoke for the first time since the "teleportation", every second getting angrier and faster "You think this is funny huh? I'll show you funnywithmyfistNOWGETMEBACKTOWHEREIWASORI'LL" he was interrupted by the sudden knock out from a blow to the back of the head, provided by the old man's cane. "Hopefully he'll feel calmer after a nap" the old man muttered as he hoisted the now comatose Gabriel on to his shoulders and went into a portal close by.  
  
Gabriel woke up in his room with a leap. It was his own room with all his stuff. Plus one man from the blue room. "Feel Better?" Asked the old man. The shock of seeing the old man in his room quickly wore off as he finally began to talk. "Where am I?" asked Alex. "A replica of your room in dimension 12w3ejdf9, Sector Dalta; Planet Earth" Replied the older man as if he had said it a thousand times before. Gabriel looked at the man the same way you would if Osama Bin Laden said he was your uncle. After a long pause the man caught on, and began to talk. "You're confused, and as well you should be. Let me explain." 


	3. Chapter 2: The Explanation

Ch. 2: The Explanation  
  
"The room where I had to sedate you is, as I said the dimensional gateway. It is the dimension where all other dimensions are connected. There are an infinite number of dimensions where everything is. It's the key to finding everything, and quite possibly the most dangerous weapon ever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Quite simple. With the dimensional gates, you can teleport anywhere; a millitary base, a nation's headquarters, even the President's bathroom if you wanted to. Wars could be won in an instant! And much more could happen. Which is why I called you here. You are a dimensional guardian, and will be one for as long as you're capable of doing so. Your job is to fix any errors that may arise, and to protect the Dimensional gateway".  
  
"Why Me?"  
  
"You are very knowledgeable, and I'll leave it at that. Come we must go suit you up. On the way I'll tell you how I came to found this . Organization, and the history of dimensional gates." He hurried along to the door, pulling Gabriel along with him. When he came to the door, he pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock. He flung it open, revealing a steel hallway. Gabriel looked at the hallway, and was just about to ask the man about it when he rushed him into the next hallway. "My people" started the man "found dimensional travel about 30 of your earth years ago. It was astounding, because every source for entertainment was real now." He turned to look at Gabriel "This is why I choose you. You know almost everything about entertainment on your planet, thus you were perfect for fixing errors in the gateways" Gabriel stopped. "What are errors?"  
  
The man hurried Gabriel along as he explained. "They are glitches in dimensions that aren't supposed to be there. Example; I had to fix a very dangerous error that would have wiped out billions of people on my planet a while back." He punched in a code on a keypad and the door opened to reveal a very peculiar room. There was a pod about twice the size of Gabriel, a computer console, and what was apparently a gateway.  
  
The man pushed Gabriel into the pod, as he pressed a button on the console labeled "Gear up". Gabriel was put into a suit that was a rich navy blue, his favorite color. After stepping out of the pod, the man started explaining the functions of his suit. "This suit will automatically change to the clothing style of that dimension's area. Now, that thing on your wrist is a communicator. Once you enter the portal, I'll give you the mission objectives. In your backpack are two things; a weapon that will change to what you want it to be, and a large amount of money that never runs out, and also changes to the area. Now I wish you good luck." He shook his hand, and Gabe had time to ask him one last thing. "What's your name?"  
  
"Toki!" He yelled back. And the world went black. 


End file.
